In general, and as well known, the available wireless frequency spectrum is split up into many different bands and is used for many different purposes.
For example, some portions of the available wireless spectrum are sold or licensed to operators of private radio transmission services (such as, cellular telephone operators or broadcast television stations); other portions of the available wireless spectrum (non-licensed portion) are allocated for general authorized access users; yet other portions of the available wireless spectrum are allocated for use by the government (military).
Typically, management of the wireless frequency spectrum includes breaking up a dedicated portion of the wireless frequency spectrum into one or more channels. In certain instances, such as when a respective band supports wireless communications amongst cell phone subscribers, the channels in a dedicated band are allocated for use between a wireless base station (such as a cell phone tower) and a corresponding communication device (such as a cell phone device) to support respective wireless communications. Communications over multiple adjacent channels helps to avoid interference amongst the respective channels in a band.
A newly proposed type of wireless band (such as a shared or so-called multi-tiered) wireless band between 3.550 MHz and 3.700 MHz band, a.k.a., Citizen Band Radio Spectrum band) is shared by multiple different types of entities including government users (such as the military), licensed users, and non-licensed users. The CBRS band is a tiered radio band shared by multiple different types of users. Availability of channels in the CBRS band dynamically changes depending on use of the spectrum by higher priority entities.
It has been proposed that non-licensed users (i.e., the general authorized access users) in the band are afforded lowest priority and can be notified, at any time, to discontinue using a portion of the band during instances in which the band is needed for alternative purposes by a higher priority entity such as an incumbent user (government or military user).